infinityringfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Ring (Series)
The Infinity Ring Series is the third multi-platform series released by Scholastic. The main characters are Dak Smyth, Sera Frose, and Riq. It is a time travel series, and is written by six authors. Books ''Book 1: A Mutiny in Time This book was written by James Dashner. It was published August 28th, 2012. When best friends Dak Smyth and Sera Froste stumble upon the secret of time travel -- a hand-held device known as the Infinity Ring -- they're swept up in a centuries-long secret war for the fate of mankind. Recruited by the Hystorians, a secret society that dates back to Aristotle, the kids learn that history has gone disastrously off course. Now it's up to Dak, Sera, and teenage Hystorian-in-training Riq to travel back in time to fix the Great Breaks . . . and to save Dak's missing parents while they're at it. First stop: Spain, 1492, where a sailor named Christopher Columbus is about to be thrown overboard in a deadly mutiny. Book 2: Divide and Conquer This book was written by Carrie Ryan. It was published November 6th, 2012. Hundreds of ships carrying thousands of Viking warriors are attacking medieval Paris. The Parisians are fighting back, but they can only hold out for so long. And that's bad news — especially since Dak has been captured and forced to work with the invading army while Sera and Riq defend Paris from within. No matter which side wins, the kids will lose unless Dak can find an ally among some of history's fiercest warriors. Join Dak, Riq, and Sera as they attempt to defeat the SQ and fix the next Great Break in history. Book 3: The Trap Door This book was written by Lisa McMann. It was published February 5th, 2013. Dak, Sera, and Riq return to the United States . . . and walk right into a deadly trap. The year is 1850, and the nation is divided over the issue of slavery. In these dark days, the Underground Railroad provides a light of hope, helping runaway slaves escape to freedom. But the SQ has taken control of the Underground Railroad from within. Now Dak and Sera are left wondering who to trust . . . while Riq risks everything to save the life of a young boy. Book 4: Curse of the Ancients This book is by Matt de la Peña. It was published June 4th, 2013. Sera has a secret. She's seen the future, and it is terrifying. Unfortunately, she can't do anything to prevent the Cataclysm while stranded with Dak and Riq thousands of years in the past. Their only hope lies with the ancient Maya, a mysterious people who claim to know a great deal about the future. Is there more to these ancients than meets the eye? Book 5: Cave of Wonders This book is by Matthew J. Kirby. It was published August 27th, 2013. Europe is in the grip of the Dark Ages, but there is a light in the dark: Baghdad. The great city has become a center of learning, populated by scholars, merchants, and explorers from all across the known world. But danger lurks in the desert . . . and Dak, Sera, and Riq must act fast to save the world's greatest library from utter destruction. Book 6: Behind Enemy Lines This book by Jennifer A. Nielsen. It is scheduled to be published November 26th, 2013. World War II is raging across Europe, and the Axis and Allied powers are in a stalemate. Dak, Sera, and Riq can tip the scales in the Allies' favor . . . if they can pull off the most daring spy mission of all time. But even if they succeed, are they playing into the SQ's hands? Jennifer A. Nielsen, author of ''The False Prince, brings her talent for intrigue and suspense to the Infinity Ring series! ''Book 7: The Iron Empire This book by James Dashner, who wrote the first book. It is scheduled to be published March 2014. It is to be the final book in the series. In the book, Dak, Sera, and Riq try to save Alexander the Great in Greece from the SQ. Things heat up and this is to be their last adventure, as it's a race against the SQ. Who will win? Book 8: Eternity'' No shhhhhh Book 1- A Mutiny in Time.jpg|Book 1: A Mutiny in Time Book 2- Divide and Conquer.jpg|Book 2: Divide and Conquer Book 3- Trap Door.jpg|Book 3: The Trap Door 51YiHy iLqL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Book 4: Curse of the Ancients IRcover5-1-.jpg|Book 5: Cave of Wonders Behind Enemy Lines.jpg|Book 6: Behind Enemy Lies Category:Books